Un seul but, sauver des vies
by Monster-Pizza-Wolf-galactique
Summary: One-Shot Clexa. Clarke est Urgentiste, Lexa pompier, tout ce passe bien mais quand un homme péte un plomb tout bascule. Résumé ( si on peu appeler ça un résumé ) nul allez voir par vous même
Bonjours voici une petite histoire Clexa que j'ai imaginé, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, bonne lecture et désolés pour les fautes.

Je me réveillai la première et me retournai pour faire face à la blonde qui dormait dans le lit a coté de moi, les rayons qui filtraient à travers les rideaux se reflétaient légèrement sur les cheveux de cette dernière ce qui la rendait encore plus belle si cela était possible. Je la regardai dormir quelques minutes avant d'entendre un réveil sonner, je l'éteignis et voyant que ça ne l'avait pas réveillé je lui caressais doucement son dos nus. J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je la sentie frissonner puis elle ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens, elle sourit.

\- Salut belle brune, dit-elle simplement.

\- Salut , tu sais je pourrais rester la toute la journée mais contrairement à moi tu n'as pas de jours de repos.

Elle grogna en enfouissant sa tête dans mon coup. Je rigolai et me mis à califourchon sur elle en venant l'embrasser délicatement. Je me decollai de ses lévres pour la regarder.

\- Tu devrais y aller ...

\- Oui je devrais ...

\- J'ai pas envie de te voir filer.

\- Mais je le dois, j'ai des vies a sauver Lexa Wood.

Elle me fit basculer pour que ce soit elle qui soit au dessus de moi, elle m'embrassa a son tour. Puis finit par ce lever. Je la vis filer vers la salle de bain et je me laissai retomber dans le lit. Pour une fois qu'Anya me donnais un jours de repos, j'allais en profiter je refermai les yeux en écoutant le bruit de la douche que prenais Clarke. Le bruit ce faisait de plus en plus lointain tandis que je m'endormais en pensant à la blonde. Quand je me reveillai il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans l'appart. Je me redressa.

\- Clarke ?! M'écriais-je pour savoir si cette dernière était bien partie. Je regarda l'heure il étais 11h30.

\- Ah oui en effet il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois partie ... murmurais-je. Je me levai et me préparai a mon tour, une fois prête j'attrapai les clef de ma moto et m'apprêtai a sortir quand je vis un mots sur la table du salon, je le pris et le lis.

 _Je n'est pas eut le courage de te réveillé alors je te laisse un petit mot pour te redire que je t'aime et que tu es magnifique quand tu dors, je rentrerais vers 17h, ne fais pas de bêtise, Je t'aime_

 _Clarke._

Je souris en lisant le mot et le mis dans ma poche, je décidai d'allez a l'hôpital en espérant la voir ... mais avant je m'arrêtai a un Snack pour manger un morceau je pris un café en plus pour Clarke, il était 13h quand je me mis en route pour l'hôpital jetais en route quand je reçus un appelle de mon frère, il ne m'appelais jamais quand il travaillé sa devait être important alors je m'arrêtai et décrochais juste à temps.

\- Allo ? Lincoln qu'est ce qu'il y a.

\- Es-tu assise ? Me demanda ce dernier ce qui me fis peur.

\- Non je suis sur ma moto je me suis arrêté qu'est ce qui ce passe.

\- Il vas falloir que tu viennes a la caserne, on a une urgence ... Un code Noir. Je mis un moment a digéré la nouvelle.

\- J'arrive. Je jeta le café raccrocha et enfourcha ma moto pour partir en direction de la caserne, en chemin je croisai beaucoup de fourgon d'ambulance et même de véhicule d'intervention du Raid ... Je commençais réellement à me demander dans quelle horreur nous allions faire face. J'arrivai 5 minutes plus tard à la caserne ou Lincoln m'attendait.

\- Ou est Octavia ? Demandais-je

\- Elle ce calme avant de partir.

Sa réponse m'intriguai pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de se calmer ?

\- Linc pourquoi elle aurait besoin de se calmer ?

j"appréhendais la réponse ...

\- Lex ... assis toi.

\- Non Dis moi !

\- Lex ...

\- Y'a une fusillade a L'hôpital le tireur à déjà fais des victimes et il est toujours retranché à l'intérieur, me dis Octavia en revenant. Elle avait fais couler son maquillage, elle essayait de contenir sa peur. Je me senti basculer, tous les sons ce firent lointains, je m'éloignais de la réalité. Je sentis quelqu'un me rattraper avant que je tombe mais je m'en fichais la seule chose a laquelle je pouvais penser c'était à Clarke qui était urgentiste à L'hôpital. Allait-elle bien ... Il le fallait je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre. Il fallait que je me ressaisissent, Elle avait besoin de moi. Je retrouva finalement mes esprit, je regarda autours de moi, mon frère m'avait assise sur le banc.

\- Lex ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Je viens avec vous !

\- Je sais ils ont besoin de tout le monde. Ça va tu te sens d'attaque ... Je suis sur que Clarke ...

\- Arrête il ne faut pas que je pense à elle ... Elle va bien je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

\- CLARKE ?!

Je me retournais vers Octavia qui était au téléphone. Je me levais pour me précipiter à coté d'Octavia.

\- Mets le Haut parleur. Elle s'exécuta.

\- Clarke ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui mais je peux pas trop parler .

\- Ou tu es ? Est ce que tu es dans les Urgence ?

\- Il est la ... Oh mon dieu il vas tirer sur un gamin ...

\- Clarke ne joue pas au ...

\- STOOOOP NE TIREZ PAS !

J'avais écouter ces mots du combiné puis une détonation. Mon coeur se brisa ...

\- CLAAAARKE ! Criais-je au téléphone.

Aucune réponse ne vint juste un long bip ce fit entendre, je jeta le téléphone contre le mur et vis du coin de l'œil Octavia s'effondrait en criant. Je me pris la tête entre les mains . J'étais anéanti et je savais que j'allais faire surement une chose très stupide. Je couru à ma moto en ignorant mon frère qui criait derrière. Je sautais littéralement dessus et démarra en trombe je bombardais jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je ne sais absolument pas en combien de temps j'arrivais, la police entourait tout l'hôpital, je couru et passais les barrières, des policier me criaient de revenir en arrière mais je ne les écoutais pas ... Ma copine était blessée ou même ... non je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer ... elle était quelque part et elle avait besoin de moi, je rentrais dans l'hôpital je ne sais comment et me dirigeais directement vers les urgences. En marchant des souvenirs me revinrent en tête,

 _Retour en arrière_

\- Lexa Wood. Lui dis-je en me présentant.

\- Clarke mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà, me sourie cette dernière.

\- En effet Octavia ne fais que parler de toi et de tes prouesses aux urgences.

\- Et bien on dirais que je suis populaire. Elle sourie et son sourire me fit fondre.

J'avais craqué pour elle dés le premier jours, Je tournais à un couloir.

Retour en arrière :

Je devais retrouver Clarke pour 20h au resto, j'étais arrivé la première, je la vis entrer dans le restaurant elle était tellement belle avec Son jean et son chemisier noir, je lui fit signe de la main.

\- Bonjours Lexa Wood

\- Bonjours Clarke Griffin , j'espère que tu aimes les plats français parce que ce soir je t'emmenne en France ... enfin avec mes moyens de simple Pompier.

\- Et moi je te suis avec tes moyens de supers héroïne. Elle sourie de cette façon qui me faisait tant Craquer.

Fin du flash back.

Je me souviendrais toujours de nôtre premier rendez-vous. Je passais des portes battantes.

Retour en arrière :

Nous étions toute les deux assises sur la plage, il faisait nuit on regardait toute les deux le ciel étoilé.

\- Tu sais à chaque fois que je regarde les étoiles je pense a mon pére ...

\- Il serait fier de toi Clarke.

\- On s'assaillait souvent dans le jardin et on regardait les étoile et il me disait qu'il serait toujours la que même aprés sa mort il continuait a veiller sur moi de la haut. Il me disait que quand son heure viendrait il irait rejoindre les étoiles et que si un jour je me sentait seule je n'avait qu'à les regarder ... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle arriverait aussi vite.

Je trouvait ça magnifique et triste que son père sois mort si jeune.

\- Ton père avait raison Clarke.

\- Lexa maintenant je ne me sent plus seule.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- J'ai trouvé mieux que les étoiles , je t'ai trouvé toi.

\- Techniquement c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé et Clarke depuis le début tu es mon étoile. Je me penchais et l'embrassais, elle répondit rapidement au baiser, nous nous séparâmes et collâmes notre fronds.

\- Et toi Lexa tu es mon Univers. Elle ferma ces beau yeux bleu et m'embrassa a nouveau, et je fis de même.

C'était la première fois que je l'embrassais et c'était aussi la première fois qu'on me disait une chose aussi gentille.

Fin du Flash Back.

J'arrivais aux urgences j'ouvris les porte.

Retour en arrière

Je me réveillais au côtés de la blonde comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, elle était déjà réveillée et me regardait depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

\- Déjà réveillé ? Tu ne travailles pas pourtant.

\- Oui mais te regarder dormir est tellement plus attractif que de me rendormir.

Mon réveil sonna et je l'éteignis rapidement. Je me retournais vers ma blonde.

\- Clarke ? Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi ...

\- Lexa ? Je t'aime et je suis aussi amoureuse de toi. Je souris et l'embrassais avant de me lever le sourir au lévre.

Je l'aimais tellement ... dans la salle des urgence il y avait plein de sang en tant normal ça n'aurais choqué personne vu que c'étais les Urgences, mais en voyant les corps sans vie ou blesser des médecin ou même des patients, il n'y avait aucun doutes sur ce qui ce passait ici, je regardais partout à la recherche du tireur mais il n'était nul part je cherchais Clarke du regard mais elle était nul part ... Je ne savais pas si ça me soulageais ou pas. Je remarquais un jeune Garçon recroquevillé dans un coin des urgences en train de pleurer, me rappelant de la conversation téléphonique je m'élançais vers le gamin.

\- hey tu vas bien ? Tu es blessés ? Seul des pleurs me répondirent. Regardes moi ! Es tu blessé ?

Il me fit non de la tête.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Aiden.

\- Est ce que tu as vu Une fille blonde ? Il pointa seulement du doigt une salle de trauma du doigt.

Je m'y précipitais et tombais sur Clarke baignant dans son sang la main sur une plaie par balle à l'abdomen. Je m'élançais et m'agenouillais à côté d'elle, elle était pâle , très pâle. J'approchais ma main pour voir si elle avait un poul, j'avais peur , peur de ne rien sentir. Finalement je regardais et il y en avait un, il était faible mais bien présent. Je soufflais.

\- Clarke ? Hey Blondie , réveilles toi je t'en pris. Je la secouais en espérant qu'elle ouvre ses beau yeux bleus. J'allais continuer à parler quand j'entendis du bruit et des pleurs de plus en plus fort. Je me penchais pour voir ce qu'il ce passait, Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec un pistolet tenait en joue le jeune garçon, il me tournait le dos, Une bouffé de rage s'empara de moi je me levais et me jetais sur lui, je laissais libre court à ma colère, cet enfoiré avait osé blesser celle que j'aime, il pointa son arme sur moi mais je la déviais avec ma main, il fis feu et la balle alla se loger dans le plafond je lui donnais un coup dans le poignet et il lâcha son arme que j'envoyais balader avec ma main, puis je laissais ma colère se déverser et je le frappais même après qu'il soit tombé inconscient. Je revenais brutalement à la réalité en entendant du bruit dans la salle ou était ma blonde. Je couru et vu un homme se tenant au dessus d'elle faisant pression sur sa plaie.

\- HEY ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Criais-je, il se retourna les mains en l'air un air apeuré sur le visage. Je m'agenouillais à nouveau a coté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras, il fallait que je l'amène dehors pour que les secours la prenne en charge mais avant que je me lève l'homme sembla sortir de ses pensées.

\- Arrête on peut pas la bouger la balle n'est pas ressortie je suis chirurgien et je peux l'aider.

\- Je sais ce que je fais je suis urgentiste si elle reste la elle meurt.

\- Si TU la bouge elle meurt.

\- Quel autre choix avons nous ? Demandais-je froidement.

\- Il faut extraire la balle, après tu pourras la bouger Je me laissais tomber.

\- Mais tu viens de me dire qu'on ne pouvais pas la bouger et on ne peux clairement pas l'operer ici ...

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix ...

\- Hors de question que tu l'opère ici !

\- Alors elle mourra ici .

\- Tu es capable de la sauver demandais-je, n'aimant pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'idée de confier sa vie à un sois disant chirurgien qui allait pratiquer une opération dangereuse dans des conditions aussi insalubre ...

\- Je ne te promet rien, c'est ta sœur ?

\- Non , tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis ! Dépêche toi de la sauver ! Dis-je en me levant et retournant voir l'homme inconscient. J'attrapais l'arme par terre et la pointais sur ce fils de ... la colère m'aveuglait je criais en tirant sur l'homme inconscient, je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire je m'étais défendu et avait fait feu, je m'était seulement défendu. Je me laissais tomber à genou et sortie mon téléphone tandis que des larmes dévalaient mes joues. Je vis 10 appelle manque de mon frère et 7 d'Anya. Je composais le numéro de mon frère, qui décrocha de suite.

\- Lex ou es-tu ça vas pas d'être partie comme ça !?

\- Linc ... je suis dans l'hôpital, il ... il est mort, Clarke ... elle a reçu une balle et ...

\- Attend QUOI ! Tu es OU ?! Mais qu'est ce qui ta pris ?! Qui est mort ?!

\- Le tireur ... Clarke doit être opéré je ... Je suis désoles Linc , JE ...

\- Calme toi dis moi ou tu es ?

\- Je suis aux urgences , il y a un garçon ... Je

\- Arrête de pleurer tout va bien maintenant on arrive ne bouge pas .

Je raccrochais, "comme si je pouvais bouger ..." pensais-je. Je restais la à regarder le vide. Je pensais à Clarke si j'avais su tout ce qu'il allait ce passer je ne l'aurais pas réveille ou même pas laissé partir je l'aurais gardé prêt de moi pour le reste de mes jours, Je n'aurais jamais dut m'endormir.

\- J'ai terminé j'ai prolongé son temps de vie mais si elle n'est pas prise en charge on ne pourra rien faire , elle ... elle mourra . Je me levais et alla prendre Clarke dans mes bras, je posais ma tête contre la sienne.

\- Tu sais tu étais censé sauver des vies et moi profiter de ma journée de repos, ça ne devais pas être à moi de te sauver la vie, tu étais censé aller bien. Tu dois allez bien.

\- Je ... suis ... désoles.

\- Clarke ? Reste éveillé d'accord regarde moi. Je plongea mon regard dans celui de Clarke elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- J'ai mal ... j'ai ... froid ...

\- Shhhhht, tout vas bien allez je suis la maintenant.

\- Me laisse ... pas...

\- Je reste , je suis la.

\- Je ... t'aime , Lexa quoi ... qu'il m'arrive ... l'oublie pas ...

\- Comment l'oublier ... comment t'oublier ... et il ne t'arrivera rien ...

\- S'il te ... plait ... écoute ..moi

\- Je t'écoute, parle moi.

\- Si jamais ... je ... meurt ...

\- NE dis pas ça ... j'avais dis avec tant de souffrance que je m'en voulus. Elle l'avais bien remarqué

\- Laisse ... moi finir ... si jamais ... si je ... meurt ... Ne reste pas... seule ...

\- Clarke ...

\- Promets le moi ... s'il te plait.

Il y avait tant de détresse dans ces yeux que je senti a nouveau les larmes arriver ... Non il fallait que je sois forte pour Clarke. Je fermais les yeux fort pour ne pas laisser sortir mon sanglot.

\- Je ne t'oublierais jamais Clarke Griffin et si jamais tu devais me quitter ... ce qui n'arrivera pas je te promet de ... enfin au moins d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ...

Ces mots sortant de ma bouche me firent mal, très mal mais je n'en montrais rien.

\- Je sais ... que tu as mal ... je sais que tu ... ne veux pas me ... le montrer...

\- Clarke bien sûre que j'ai mal ... Je t'aime ...

\- Je t'aime ... aussi lexa Wood.

\- Clarke si tu veux partir ... si sa te fais trop mal, je ne t'en voudrais pas ... je souffrirais mais je te saurait en paix alors si tu veux fermer les yeux vas y ...

\- J'ai peur ...

\- Je suis là tu n'est pas seule Clarke, jamais je serais là jusqu'au bout ne t'en fais pas. Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux. Les siens reflétaient la souffrance , la peur et la détresse. Mais ce que je vis le plus dans c'est yeux c'est l'amour.

\- Je ... suis amoureuse de tes yeux Lexa.

Bien malgré moi une larme coula le long de ma joue.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi ... Clarke de tes mimique quand tu dors, de la façon que tu as de me regarder quand on regarde un film, les petites rictus que tu as quand tu es concentré ou contrarié ... je t'aime même quand tu me déteste, je t'ai aimé dès le premier jours, tu es arrivée et tu as éclairé mon être de ta lumière, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi ... une larme roula sur ma joue, elle avait fermé les yeux. Je cria aussi fort que je pouvais je crié toute ma peine je criais ma colère et je criai mon désespoir. Je me leva avec Clarke dans mes bras et je marcha jusqu'à la sortie.

\- je refuse que tu meurt tu m'entend Clarke tu ne mourras pas ... pas aujourd'hui pas comme ça. Je franchis la sortie et vis tous les regards se tourner vers moi, les fusils prêt à faire feux pointé sur moi et Clarke, je vis aussi mon frére s'arrêter de crier sur un policier. Octavia couru vers moi et m'aida a porter Clarke, bientôt des collegues a moi prirent le relais. Je les regardais partir désemparée.

\- Sauvez la je vous en prit. Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent la mettre dans une ambulance. Je voulais partir avec elle mais j'étais retenu par mon frére, Octavia à côtes de moi était assise le regard dans le vide. Je me laissais aller dans les bras de Lincoln, je me mis à pleuré et a me débattre je criais a Lincoln de me lacher, mais il me serra plus fort contre lui. Je vis Anya arrivait à nôtre niveau, elle parlait avec Linc mais je n'écoutais pas je me laissais finalement glisser jusqu'au sol à bout de force.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ... Même après Costia ... dis mon frère perdu et inquiet. Je tourne ma tête vers eux.

\- Ne parler plus jamais de Costia ... Elle a fait son choix en me laissant parce que j'était trop ... moi ! Maintenant je veux voir clarke ! Je devrais être avec elle dans l'ambulance et au lieu de ça je suis planté la comme une débile. Tout deux me regardaient mais ne semblaient pas réagir c'est Octavia qui ce leva.

\- Je vais a l'hôpital le plus proche la ou ils ont transféré les blessés tu viens ? Me demanda la Brune. Sans un regard vers Linc et Anya j'emboîtais le pas a O.

\- Attendez les filles vous êtes pas en état de conduire je vais prendre le volant, décida mon frère.

2 semaines que je n'avais pas quitté l'hôpital ou plus précisément la chambre de Clarke deux semaine que je me nourrissais au minimum, Quand à Octavia Lincoln l'avait convaincu que de rester ici ne servait à rien et qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'elle rentre elle avait repris le service, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de passer dès qu'elle pouvait, Raven venait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, quand a mon frère et Anya il passaient de temps en temps. Je dormais rarement , j'attendais avec un espoir fou que ma belle blonde se réveille, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avait été stabilisé mais son état ne s'était toujours pas amélioré elle était en quelque sorte dans le coma, je savais très bien qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ne se reveil jamais mais je ne voulais pas l'envisager. Encore une journée a lire les nouvelles a Clarke.

\- Aujourd'hui les Lakers on remporté leurs match 22 à 16 , Le Supers Ball va bientôt démarrer et ...

\- Il faudra qu'on y aille ... j'en ai toujours rêvé ... j'entendis tousser faiblement je jetais mon journal pour regarder Clarke, je vis pour la première fois depuis 2 longue semaine ses magnifiques yeux bleus, bon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il m'avaient manqués. Je sentis mon cœur cogner de plus en plus fort contre ma cage thoracique, je m'approchais doucement de Clarke de peur que ce ne sois qu'un rêve, je lui touchais délicatement la joue.

\- Tu es bien réelle ? Demandais-je doucement. Elle fronça les sourcil puis plongea son regard dans le mien, elle essaya aussi de se redresser mais retomba vite avec une légère plainte.

\- Ne bouges pas tu ...

Elle attrapa mon visage dans ses mains.

\- Je suis réelle ...

\- redis le moi s'il te plait

\- Je suis réelle.

\- Lexa je t'es ramener du ... Octavia ce stoppa en voyant Clarke réveille et laissa tomber le café au sol les yeux rond comme des ballons. OH MON DIEU CLARKE TU ES RÉVEILLE ! Cria Octavia ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Raven qui passa la tête par la porte.

\- Clarke ? Réveillé ? Un médecin rentra dans la chambre et osculta la blonde rapidement, une fois fait il annonça qu'il passerait si nécessaire.

Bientôt la blonde fut étreinte par ses deux meilleures amies

\- Hmm, les filles ?

\- Taits toi ...

\- nan sérieux les filles...

\- Clarke laisse nous profiter !

\- Vous m'étouffez ...

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'attrapais les deux filles par le col de leur vêtement pour les écarter de Clarke.

\- Désolés, c'est juste qu'on à eu peur ...

\- Très peur ...

\- c'est pas une raison pour l'étouffer rigolais-je maintenant que Clarke pouvais a nouveau respirer.

\- Oh mon dieu ... Lexa Wood a sourie ...

\- Je dirais même mieux elle a rit ce n'était plus arrivé depuis ...

Un lourd silence tomba dans la chambre.

\- Depuis cette fusillade... devina la blonde en baissant la tête.

\- Clarke ... dis-je en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Comme à chaque fois je m'y perdis ... je me perdais encore et encore dans ce bleu qui m'avais tant manqué. Je lis tout un tat de sentiments non dits... il y avait de la douleur , du regret de l'amour ... beaucoup d'amour mais aussi de la honte. Attendez une seconde de la honte ?

\- je suis désolés. Finit par dire ma blonde en détournant le regard. Surprise par ce qu'il venait de ce passer je regardais autours de moi et remarquais que maintenant que les filles était sortie nous laissant seules. De la chambre j'entendais Octavia qui parlait au Téléphone.

\- Clarke s'il te plait regardes moi.

Aucune réponse.

\- Clarke , Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? demandais-je doucement

toujours rien , elle ne regardait pas la tête toujours tournée dans le sens envers mais je pouvais facilement deviner qu'elle pleurait ce qui me fit un pincement au cœur. Je me levais et m'allongeais à ses côtés sans un mot, je lui embrassais le frond, quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne parle ou ne bouge, puis Clarke décida enfin de retourner sa tête vers moi. Puis, elle m'agrippa de tout le peu de force qu'elle avait maintenant, elle ne pleura pas, elle enfouit juste difficilement sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Je suis là , je te l'ai dis je ne te laisse pas.

\- Lexa je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu ai peur comme ça, je ne voulais pas que tu ai à vivre tout ça., s'il te plait ne me laisse pas.

\- hey chut , je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser et ce n'est pas ta faute, arrête de penser ça. Je m'étais relevé en disant cette phrase, j'avais son visage entre mes mains, je posais mon front contre le sien et je fermais les yeux.

\- Jamais tu ne me perdra , Jamais tu m'entends , parce que je t'aime Clarke.

\- Lexa ... embrasses moi ... supplia presque Clarke. Je ne me fis pas prier et pressais mes lèvres contre les sienne, se contact m'enivra j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas senti ce contact doux et agréable.

Je me recula doucement sans pour autant me retirer et je colla ma tête sur son front.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ... j'ai cru te perdre et je ... ma voix ce brisa quand je me rappelais la promesse que je lui avais faîte.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi , cette promesse ... Elle ... je savais que je ne réussirais pas à la tenir ... pardonne moi. Repris-je en fermant les yeux

\- Non je ne veux pas que tu t'excuse , si tu as dut promettre une chose pareil c'est uniquement par ma faute ... Je suis responsable de ...

\- Le seul responsable c'est cette enfoirée qui a commis ce massacre ! Répondis sèchement Octavia qui se tenait derrière nous. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer ce qui me fit sursauter et me retourner.

\- Elle a raison renchérit Raven qui se tenait a côtés.

Je regarda Clarke qui hocha légèrement la tête .

\- Nous venions vous dirent que nous partons, je dois retourné a la caserne et Raven bha elle est crevé. Rigola O qui avait retrouvé son sourir en parlant de la mécano.

\- D'accord les filles, a demain. Dis-je en me rallongeant à coté de ma blonde.

Les filles partirent et clarke se calant doucement contre moi en s'appuyant sur mon épaule et elle s'endormie rapidement, je ne dormis pas je n'en avait pas envie, je restais juste là en la tenant dans mes bras et en la regardant. Je m'endormis finalement vers 2h du matin. Je fus réveillé plus tard par une clarke qui hurlait.

-Clarke ? Clarke réveille toi ! Je la secouait légèrement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle fini par ce réveiller au bout de mon troisième essaie, elle avait un regard emplis de peur et d'incompréhension, elle tourna sa tête vers moi et mis une main sur mon visage avant de se mettre a sangloter en enfouissant sa tête dans mon coup.

\- hey, tout vas bien ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça vas aller je suis là, calmes toi mon cœur je suis là , shhhhh doucement.

Clarke se détendit et finit par arrêter de sangloter , elle se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, tu restes avec moi d'accord ?

La réponse était tellement évidente pour moi que je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait l'être moins pour elle.

\- hey Clarke je te fais la promesse que je ne te laisserais jamais du moins pas de mon plein grés, je t'aime et ça pour la vie.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lexa. Dit-elle en se recalant contre moi.

2 mois étaient passés Clarke était rentré et j'avais repris le boulot au plus grand plaisir d'Anya. La vie reprenait doucement son cours, Clarke faisait de nombreux cauchemars mais j'étais là pour la rassurer, Octavia, Raven et moi alternons pour ne jamais la laisser seule. Il fallait maintenant ne plus penser au passé sans tout de même l'oublier et continuer à vivre comme si aujourd'hui était nôtre dernier jour sur Terre et profiter des choses aussi petites et insignifiantes soient-elle parce qu'un jour tout peut s'arrêter sans qu'on ne l'ai prévu c'était ça la vie.


End file.
